1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of bicycles and bicycling and, more particularly, to an aerodynamically compatible hydration system for bicyclists in which a variety of liquids may be dispensed to the cyclist over an extended period of time.
2. Description of Related Art
It is the practice of cyclists to carry water or other beverages to quench thirst and rehydrate the body. The provision of liquids is important to compensate for the body liquids dispensed by cyclists, especially during racing events or long rides. The traditional method of hydration for cyclists has been either to grasp at cups of liquids provided at stations along a race course or to drink from one or two water bottles that are held in cages attached to the bicycle and that periodically require replacement. However, both methods present a problem for cyclists as they attempt to maintain their speed by minimizing the slowing effect resulting from raising the upper torso to drink from an open cup or a bottle. Another problem encountered by cyclists is the need to reach down to remove and replace the bottle, which can compromise control of the bicycle and presents the risk of dropping the bottle. Additionally, a principal shortcoming of traditional water bottles is that they lack sufficient liquid capacity to provide adequate hydration over an extended period, which means the cyclist must stop to refill the bottle(s). The need for larger amounts of water has been addressed, with partial success, by hydration packs that may be worn on the back of the bicyclist like a backpack. However, hydration packs are bulky and limit maneuverability, are very difficult to clean, especially if filled with a sticky sports drink, and thus are likely to harbor bacteria, mold and other unwanted substances.
Various attempts to overcome the aforementioned hydration problems encountered by bicyclists have been made, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,095,812; 4,274,566; 5,024,358; 5,115,952; 5,788,134; 6,264,166; 6,401,997; and 6,543,660. One example of the prior art is shown by the Gomber bike mounted hydration system, which consists of one or two bottles of fluid connected to tubing and valves that terminate in a handlebar-mounted pump, which allows the bicyclist to pump water into the mouth by hand squeezing the pump. This system, however, also presents with several problems: it is an open system in which replacement of a bottle requires that the cyclist stop to open the bottle in order to place tubing within the bottle; as an open system, the bottle is subject to becoming infected with bacteria or other microorganisms; and the system is restricted to the use of no more than two bottles of liquid and to only one type of liquid at a time.
There exists a need, therefore, for a hydration system for cyclists which provides a variety of fluids and adequate hydration over an extended period of time, and at the same time allows cyclists to maintain their speed and aerodynamic posture while quickly removing and reinstalling new hydration products to provide an almost endless supply of hydration.